SR388
Planet SR388 is home of the Metroids and is ruled by Gienna, the Mother of Metroids. Logan considers this to be home base for him, dubbing it to himself "Metroid Station". Background SR388 is a planet isolated from FS-176 system, but it is been said to be "nearby" what was once planet Zebes. It is the homeworld of the parasitic lifeforms known as Metroids. It was discovered by the Chozo years prior to Metroid II: Return of Samus as the Chozo created the Metroids to keep the parasitic organism, the X Parasites, from killing all life on the planet, the Metroids kept all X at bay. After the Chozo disappeared from the galaxy, the Space Pirates come and take most of the Metroids from the planet to Zebes to use as bioweapons and for cloning. Thanks to the efforts of bounty hunter Samus Aran, she was able to neutralize all Metroids on Zebes and destroyed the Space Pirate leader, Mother Brain. After Zebes, Samus discovered that Pirates took other Metroids to other Pirate facilities across the galaxy, from Tallon IV to planet Phaaze. After the events of the Prime series, the Galactic Federation deemed all Metroids too dangerous and sends Samus to SR388 to kill all Metroids, from the Alpha, to the Queen, but escapes the planet with a infant and takes the young Metroid to Ceres Space Station to leave it with the scientists there, but wasn't long before her archenemy, Ridley, kidnaps the infant and escapes to Planet Zebes. There Samus finds the infant grown into a large Metroid, and is attacked by it, but it realized that Samus was its mother and stopped. Then, it saved her again from the resurrected Mother Brain, but was ultimately destroyed by Mother Brain. Samus used the Hyper Beam that the Baby drained from Mother Brain and enraged, kills Mother Brain and escapes Zebes before it was destroyed entirely, the last Metroid gone. During the events of Other M, with the Metroids gone, SR388 was infested by the X parasites, infecting all life there. In Fusion, Samus returns with Federation researchers from the B.S.L. research station came to collect species samples on SR388, but Samus was infected by an X parasite, but was saved by the Baby's vaccine. After learning about the Metroid Breeding program, a few Metroids, managed to escape back to SR388, there, Federation Scientists experiment on a young Gienna and injected her with Queen Metroid DNA and left her there for dead, but it took time before it would be in effect. X parasites nearly attacked her but the Metroids from the station saved her life. There on in, she became friends with the Metroids and soon their leader. After Samus sets the orbit control to SR388, an unknown agent rerouted the course to the planet neighboring SR388. Samus kills the Omega Metroid and escapes the B.S.L station, not looking back, but not knowing that she didn't destroy SR388, however the computer CO Adam, tells her to forget about it as he sensed some Metroids returning to the planet and their readings seemed calm. After that Samus disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Over the years, the Metroids came back to SR388 and made the X parasites extinct from the planet. A now older Gienna was the Mother of Metroids and ruling over the planet, having the genes of a human and Queen Metroid. Two years later, the S.R.L, rival to the B.S.L. took X samples from the stations moments before the B.S.L. was destroyed. GFMC CO Logan leads his team to S.R.L to do a inspection, but his second-in-command Reno, released the X and killed all the team and Logan escaped infected and made an emergency landing on SR388, there he met Gienna, who cured him using her blood as a vaccine, however seeing that he was a male and the Queen Metroid DNA seemed to cause a chain reaction in him, causing mutation, however seeing that it had a reason to mutate him and keep his human form, it killed the X in him but changed his physical appearance, he too was like Gienna, a Metroid hybrid. Since then, Logan returns to the planet to check on the Metroids and Gienna, since the events of Metroid: The Untold Story. Map The planet is more or less like a maze. However due to the increase of Metroid activity, it is recommended not to explore the planet as Metroids will attack all outsiders, without Gienna or Logan around to keep them from being attacked. Places More or less the caverns remained from Metroid II but more has been yet to be explored. Inhabitants Gienna: Mother of Metroids, human/Metroid Hybrid Metroids (Alpha to Queen) Local inhabitants (Hornoads, ect.) Logan: Delta Metroid, human/Metroid Hybrid Things to attack Resources Chozo Weapons are still here however due to not owning a Chozo-made armor suit or weapon system, they would not work with current Power Suits. See also * SR388: Aftermath External links